


[Podfic] Smoke and Mirrors

by TheArcher



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of waywardgirl's Smoke and Mirrors</p><p>Harvey says, "He goes, I go," and Jessica doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smoke and Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434796) by [cnomad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnomad/pseuds/cnomad). 



**Length:** 04:28

 **Streaming and Download** at [Soundcloud](http://soundcloud.com/acrazyfangirl/smoke-and-mirrors)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to waywardgirl for letting me record her fic even though she didn't know what podfic was before now!


End file.
